


Reconnection - Return to Pegasus

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They'd been on Earth for three months when Ronon and Teyla hitched a ride back to Pegasus. Seven months later and Atlantis was finally on her way back, but a lot can happen in Pegasus in seven months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnection - Return to Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/gifts).



> Written for the final SGA Secret Santa 2014.
> 
> Thank you to my beta's rabidfan and selenic76 for their invaluable comments and suggestions.

It was with a mixture of dread and anticipation that Rodney McKay left his lab to make his way to the military administration offices. Five days had elapsed since their departure from Earth and at this time of day he knew he would find Evan Lorne there alone. With Atlantis on her way home at last after ten months on Earth it was finally time to put his plan into action. 

Radek followed quickly as Rodney made his way along the passage.

"Has been difficult few months." Radek commented. "Good job Colonel Caldwell got permission from General O'Neill to convey Ronon and Teyla to nearest Pegasus Gate. I think Ronon was going stir crazy from the enforced inactivity."

"Yes. Teyla was homesick too." Rodney replied. "She was really missing Torren and Kanaan." 

"Well let us hope this plan of yours is success. Colonel Sheppard was happy for a while after vacation but black mood has gone on long enough now." Radek stated as they entered the transporter. "Was good job Evan and Richard Woolsey agreed to mission."

"I hope so too. I've missed them and I've been getting more and more worried about John." Rodney confessed. "The vacation did him the world of good but it didn't last long after we got back. Paperwork and playing guide to the visiting dignitaries hasn't really been enough to take his mind off what might be happening in Pegasus. In contrast you and I have been just as busy as we ever were with all the systems we've overhauled with the help of all the extras from Stargate Command and the lack of Wraith or Replicator attacks."

"Lucky for us the Ori were defeated, no?" Radek chuckled. "Otherwise another enemy to face."

"Yes. Although it would have kept John and Ronon amused." Rodney grinned in return.

Radek's laughter followed Rodney down the passage as they separated and he smiled as memories of the vacation interrupted his thoughts for a moment. They'd both benefitted from the break. They'd gone skiing at Whistler, and that had done John a world of good. During the time on Earth they had been spending even more time together and become even closer. The break away from Atlantis had taken their relationship one step further and somewhere between Christmas at Dave Sheppard's house, New Year with Jeannie and returning to the city they had become lovers. Shortly after that Jack O'Neill had visited the city and announced they had the go ahead to fly back to Pegasus. There were promotions for John and Evan Lorne-who despite being offered a gate team at Stargate Command had elected to stay on as John's second in command-followed by a party which stretched well into the early hours.

Rodney stepped into the outer office absurdly grateful to find the administrative NCO, Sergeant Williams, absent. It would make things easier, the mission was definitely on a need-to-know basis.

"Hey, Doc." Evan Lorne greeted him as he stepped into the inner office. As Rodney had predicted he was alone. With Atlantis was about to drop out of hyperspace John would be in position in the chair to ensure that it went smoothly. The city communicated any problems more easily with someone interfaced with the chair than via the systems so John always made sure to be in place during the transition.

"Okay, we've got about ten minutes, are you all set?" Rodney started off in his normal no-nonsense fashion, without bothering with a greeting. "Now, Radek's ready to record coordinates as soon as we've slowed down and it won't take long to get the gate synced. Carson's going to insist John have the usual exam after using the chair but he's going to distract him a bit longer by getting that new doctor Libby or Lily, whatever her name is, to do a brain scan on the pretence that he wants to record brain function during the journey because of the use of the chair. While she does that, Carson and his team will come up to the jumper bay and meet you there." Rodney stopped for a moment and tapped his tablet a couple of times. "Right, Caldwell made sure both Ronon and Teyla had radios with them when he left so you should be able to make contact straight away."

"Hold up, McKay," Lorne interrupted, raising one hand in the air, "I think it's unlikely that they've been wearing them all this time just in case we turn up and anyway, they may be off world trading or something. I can't see Ronon being content to settle down as a farmer." He finished with a grin.

"No, no. That's true." Rodney replied with a sigh. "At least with the Puddlejumper you'll be able to scan for life signs as soon as you get through the gate and hopefully make contact with the Athosians fairly quickly, even if neither Ronon nor Teyla are there." He finished with a frown.

"Yeah, well as long as the Athosian settlement is there at least we'll have news to bring back, even if Ronon or Teyla aren't there or..." Evan broke off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes, no news may be good news but as we have got the chance to find out for sure at least it will stop John worrying, one way or another. Every time I've mentioned either of them he just clammed up or changed the subject but it was pretty easy to see how anxious he was and that's not like Sheppard." Rodney replied with a concerned frown. "Carson's been just as bad, he's been fussing like an old woman about his former Athosian patients and their ailments. He's bringing Dr Marks and two of his nurses." He broke off with a chuckle. "To think when we first came to Pegasus he hated going off world, yet before we left he spent most of his time with the Athosians."

Lorne laughed.

"Yeah, I'm glad we've got Beckett back in charge. Keller was nice enough but she was never really happy running the infirmary."

"No, no, she wasn't." Rodney agreed.

"McKay!" Sheppard's voice came over the radio. "It's about time, are you coming?"

"I'm on my way." Rodney clicked his radio off. "Well, good hunting and stay safe." He threw the last words over his shoulder at Evan as he left the room and made for the nearby transporter.

***

When Rodney walked into the chair room Carson was already there, waiting to kidnap John for the routine medical examination he always insisted on whenever John used the chair. 

Due to the strength of his gene, John always interfaced more deeply with the city than anyone else and it took a lot out of him. Because of this, Carson was always insistent on a thorough check over to monitor his vital signs. Asking for a brain scan wasn't an unusual request so they knew John wouldn't be suspicious.

"Okay," John called out, "bringing us out now." He closed his eyes and a moment later they felt the city slow. John remained in the chair, a slight frown on his face as he concentrated on the messages the city was sending him.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and brought the chair upright.

"Everything okay?" Rodney glanced up anxiously from where he was monitoring the city himself on his tablet.

"Everything's fine, Rodney. She's perfectly content." John replied with a lazy grin before turning to Carson.

"Okay, Doc. I suppose you want me in the infirmary." He stated with a grimace. "Let's get it over with. I'll catch you later, Rodney."

Rodney waited for John and Carson to disappear into the transporter before following them out and heading for the control room.

***

"Ah Rodney, I have got coordinates here and gate is just locking on and syncing with network." Radek scrubbed a hand through his hair as Rodney walked through the control room and peered over his shoulder. "Colonel Lorne is ready?

"Colonel? Oh, oh yes." The promotions hadn't made any difference to what he called John but he had a problem remembering to call Evan Colonel instead of Major. "Lorne and his team were all on standby so all he had to do was call them while John was in the chair room. Carson's taken John to the infirmary and his team have already stowed whatever gear they want to take on the 'jumper. As soon as Carson hands John over to that new doctor for the scans he'll join them. They can make a break for it while John's in the scanner." Rodney grinned at Zelenka's chuckle.

"You just hope city does not tell John gate is opening or 'jumper is leaving." Radek muttered as he finished the final programming. "Yes, gate is good to go."

"Good, good." Rodney replied. "Well done." He patted Radek on the shoulder and turned as the ceiling above opened and the Puddlejumper descended. Radek looked on in shock at the unexpected casual praise.

Lorne turned the 'jumper to the balcony where Richard Woolsey had joined them, sketching a silent salute as the Stargate whooshed open. Woolsey nodded in response, keeping a necessary radio silence just in case Sheppard was listening in and the 'jumper disappeared into the event horizon without any further delay.

The three men on the balcony stood in silence for a moment, each silently hoping for a successful mission. Eventually Radek turned away with a sigh. 

"Well must get back to work," he muttered quietly turning to Chuck, "call me when they return."

"Yes, I must go and intercept Sheppard." Rodney left the control room and made his way to the mess, collecting the backpack awaiting him before taking the transporter to the infirmary.

*** 

"Have you finished with him yet?" 

John turned at the sound of Rodney's voice.

"Hey Rodney, I hope you've come to spring me. Lizzy must have done every scan and test Carson could think of and more. I feel like a pincushion." John grouched as he sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

"Yes, Rodney," the pretty dark-haired doctor laughed as he looked over at him, "apart from being tired and slightly dehydrated he's fine. You can take him away for dinner but he needs to get plenty of rest too.

"That I can do." Rodney replied with a grin. "Come on Colonel, I have dinner right here, let's find somewhere with a good view to eat it."

"Sounds like a plan," John replied with a tired grin, not quite ready to admit how exhausted he was and willing to follow along with whatever Rodney wanted. "Where did you have in mind?"

"How about the East Pier?" Rodney suggested. "We're just about on the border between galaxies; it will be interesting to see what we can see in the sky from here."

"Okay." John lapsed into silence and Rodney cast a surreptitious look, frowning in concern at the exhaustion and barely contained anxiety. John hadn't slept much and what sleep he'd managed had been restless and filled with nightmares which he wouldn't talk about. Many a night Rodney had woken up alone in the early hours, quickly dropping off to sleep only to be woken again as John slipped back into bed after going for a long run.

They exited the transporter on the East Pier and walked outside.

"It's amazing isn't it," Rodney began, "to be able to come out here with nothing but the shield between us and space."

"You're not afraid of it failing while we're out here?" John teased as they walked along the pier to their usual spot.

"Do you really think I would have come out here, and brought you with me, if I thought there was any chance of the shield failing?" Rodney retorted indignantly. 

"No, of course not, Rodney." John replied quietly. "You wouldn't risk it." He sighed, dropping to the ground as they reached the end of the pier, dangling his legs over the edge.

Rodney sat beside him, close enough that they were touching, and bumped their shoulders together, considering what to say next. This thing between them was too new to be sure how open he could be without John freaking out. 

"I've probably not actually said out loud how much I care about you," he began softly, "I wouldn't do anything to risk you. I mean, damn it you nearly give me heart failure every time you go running off risking your life. I don't want to lose you; I didn't before but especially not now that we're together. Now drink." He finished by handing John a bottle of water he'd just taken out of the backpack.

John sighed and slumped down even further, scrubbing one hand through his hair. He took the water and opened it, drinking down half the bottle in one go and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Rodney. I've not been very good company lately, have I," he confessed. "I'll be okay once we're back and settled in again."

"Once you know Ronon and Teyla are okay." Rodney answered quietly. "I'm worried too but being busy with the city has taken my mind off it. I have been aware of how much it's been bugging you, but you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to, that's not why I brought you out here."

John was silent for a moment.

"Yeah." He looked sideways at Rodney. "You know I've been having nightmares, I think my mind has played out every scenario my subconscious can think up. From coming back to find that either Ronon or Teyla, or both of them, have been killed, fed on or culled, to finding that all the Athosians have been culled or New Athos abandoned because the Athosians have moved somewhere else where we can't trace them." He sighed deeply. "I mean, which is worse? Having confirmation that they've been killed or never finding out what happened to them." He leaned into Rodney slightly and finished the bottle of water.

Rodney slipped an arm around him.

"Well we'll be able to find out soon. So for now, try and eat something. I've got turkey sandwiches and some of those brownies you like. Then you need to get some rest before you have to launch the city back into hyperspace." 

John finally relaxed against him, taking a sandwich and another bottle of water.

"Thanks for this, Rodney. I didn't realize how hungry I was, or how tired. I could use a nap too." He looked over at Rodney shyly. "Have you got time to come back with me? Not to do anything, I just feel like I could use the company." 

"Yes, I'm sure Radek can cope with anything that comes up. Thanks to all the work we did while the city was on Earth she's in the best shape she's been in for years. We've come back with some really good scientists this time as well as the old hands like Kusanagi and Simpson who are pretty much experts by now."

"Careful," John laughed, "you say things like that people will start to think you're going soft."

"Huh, but I'm only saying it to you, not to them. Although, by now I think they've probably earned some praise, after all, they've survived six years on Atlantis; we'd be pretty lost without them." Rodney admitted as he unpacked the brownies.

"Yeah, a lot of your team were part of the original expedition, that kind of experience is invaluable. It's why I was glad that O'Neill allowed the military contingent to choose if they wanted to return. They rotate them as much as they can but most of those who want to make Atlantis their permanent base have been allowed to come back." John commented as he finished off the last of his brownies. "Come on, let's get back before I fall asleep here."

They made their way back to the transporter. John had fallen quiet again but this time Rodney could see that he was simply too tired to keep up any kind of conversation. To Rodney's relief he still looked relaxed which he took as a win.

The hallways were quiet as they made their way back to Rodney's room. John's own room was next door but only kept on simply to keep up appearances. The time on Earth had allowed them to fully explore Atlantis and open up more of the residential quarters-now most of the senior staff had small apartments with a kitchen/dining area, living area and generous sized bedroom, as well as a larger bathroom with both a shower and large tub. Rodney's room also had a balcony. Rodney had moved in a king sized bed, flat screen television with every accessory he could think of, microwave, toaster and a fridge and they both enjoyed the extra luxuries.

"Why don't you take a quick shower," Rodney suggested, "you've still got at least ten hours before Carson will let you get back in the chair."

"Yeah, good idea, I think I will." John flipped his radio out of his ear and set it carefully on the desk. He went through to the bedroom and stripped quickly before going into the bathroom. Rodney took the opportunity to call Zelenka and Woolsey over the radio while he folded up John's clothes, dimmed the lights and pulled the covers back, carefully pocketing John's radio before sitting on top of the covers on his side of the bed with his tablet. John soon came out of the bathroom and flopped down on his side of the bed with a satisfied groan, before rolling over and snuggling up close to Rodney.

Rodney chuckled affectionately as he pulled the covers over John and rubbed his back gently as, worn out by a combination of sleepless nights and the mental drain from connecting with the city, John quickly fell asleep. 

It was several hours later that Rodney was woken from a light doze as he was hailed over the radio. John was still sleeping peacefully so, careful not to wake him, Rodney rolled carefully off the bed and walked through to the living area before responding.

"Hi Radek. You can speak freely, John's asleep."

"Colonel Lorne and team are back safe and with visitors. They need to depart in few hours but are free to stay for while and are very much looking forward to seeing you."

Rodney felt weak with relief and had to sit down, suddenly realizing just how anxious he'd been about his friends.

"Can you show them to my quarters in about quarter of an hour, give me chance to wake John and make sure he's dressed."

"That is too much information, Rodney. But I will do as you ask." Radek chuckled as he signed off.

Rodney rolled his eyes as he heard the radio click off and walked back through to the bedroom where John was already stirring.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He sat beside John and ran his hand through John's hair.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone, but I think I was already coming around." John looked over at the clock. "It's about time I was moving anyway."

"You slept well, barely moved the whole time you were asleep." Rodney commented.

"Yeah, I feel like I did. I think it made a difference spending time with you relaxing before I tried to sleep. I'll have to remember that." He replied, a little bashfully.

"Yes, yes, well let that be a lesson." Rodney said sternly, quickly smiling to take the sting out of the words.

John sat up and reached out for Rodney who pulled him into a tight hug. John melted into his arms and hugged him back before pulling away and climbing out of bed. Spying his clothes on the desk chair, he quickly pulled them on and ran his fingers through his hair before turning and grabbing Rodney, reeling him in for a kiss.

"Thanks, Rodney. I really needed this today."

Rodney beamed back at him and at that moment the door chime sounded. Rodney faked a frown as he went to answer it while John put his watch on and looked around for his radio, a look of puzzlement on his face when he couldn't see it.

"McKay." Ronon's voice boomed into the room as the man himself stepped inside and caught Rodney up in a bear hug. 

"Put me down, Conan. Pleased as I am to see you I..." He broke off as Ronon let him go suddenly. He was caught and steadied by Teyla as she pulled him in for the traditional Athosian greeting.

Rodney watched as Ronon walked over to a pale and stunned John, gathering him into a hug just as firm but a lot more gentle than the one he'd given Rodney, letting go only when Teyla finally walked over to greet John.

"It is so good to see you both." Teyla said with a wide smile. "It has been so long we thought Earth would not allow Atlantis to return."

"Yes, well we were beginning to think they wouldn't." Rodney replied stepping over and pulling a still stunned John to sit down on the sofa, while Ronon and Teyla took the chairs.

John shook his head.

"I just can't believe you guys are here." He confessed quietly. "I've been thinking about you ever since Caldwell dropped you off, wondering if you were safe, if New Athos was safe." He broke off as his voice wavered and he swallowed hard.

"We have been well. Ronon and I, along with some of my people, have been keeping in touch with the worlds Atlantis traded with. We have assured them that Atlantis' would return and that the trade agreements made previously would still be honored." Teyla explained.

"We were off world when Lorne arrived, that's why it took us so long to get here." Ronon continued. "It's good to see you both. Nice place you've got here too." He finished with a raised eyebrow at the obviously shared quarters.

"It is and it is also wonderful to see you both happy together. Ronon and I had often wondered whether you would ever act on the strong feelings you have for one another. Evan also said that you had spent time with your brother and his family, John, and with Jeannie too and I look forward to hearing how they all are."

"Yeah, Christmas with my brother went better than I thought it would." John confessed. "Thanks to Rodney I think we've mended a few fences there, we're going to keep in touch too."

"Jeannie is fine, Kaleb is, well actually I think he's growing on me, if only he'd let meat into the house. Madison is great, actually so were Dave's kids, oh and Jeannie is pregnant again."

"We're waiting to see if she's having twins like Rod's Jeannie in the other universe." John butted in with a chuckle.

They all laughed and seeing that John had regained his color Rodney got up to grab them all a drink.

"I think a toast is in order," he started, handing cans of soda, "to Earth and Pegasus and to all our friends and relations in both galaxies.

Cans were opened and tapped together with much hilarity and laughter. And for a couple of hours the four old friends caught up with each others' news, reminisced on the past and eagerly discussed the future. They finally parted with more hugs and promises to meet up again once Atlantis was settled in her new home.


End file.
